Angband
This page is about the faction, Angband, from the Silmarillion, and also a Faction on the Rise of Morgoth. This style is based loosely off of Isengard and The Official Server High Elven Wikia Page. As many other official factions, we use heavy Role-play. __TOC__ Lore of Angband This history was mainly found on the LotR Wikia, on this page. Angband, also known as the Iron Prison, was built by Melkor in the Iron Mountains (Note, the Iron Mountains is not the Iron Hills. The Iron Mountains was in Beleriand, which was destroyed in the War of Wrath.) during an unknown time, possibly in the Year of the Trees. It was built so that Melkor could have a way of guarding from attack against Aman and the Valar. At the War of Powers, Sauron was in control of Angband while Melkor was working, but the Valar flattened Angband easily, since at the time, all of the hoards had just been used against the Noldor. Melkor then fled to Utumno. Even though Angband was leveled, underground was caverns and vaults, so many that it was left intact. Balrogs went into Angband, and Orcs multiplied as they prepared to attack Beleriend once again, and threatened the Dwarves and Thingol. After three ages of being imprisoned, Melkor killed the Two Trees of Valinor, stole the Silmarils, and escaped from Aman. After returning to Middle-Earth, Morgoth as he was now called returned to Angband, and raised the Volcanoes of Thangorodrim to protect it. From here, he commanded his armies against Noldor. After achieving victory, the Valar took pity on Noldor, and the War of Wrath started. At the end of this war, Angband was utterly destroyed, unable to ever be reconstructed, but the force of destruction was so great, it destroyed much of western Middle-Earth and sinking it into the Ocean. This is also how the Blue Mountains were split in half. Server-wise History Before Reset At first, Angband was located at the gate of Utumno. It was a relatively small encampment, but had almost begun major buildings. The players who lived/visited there was Gothmog(Fangorn_Ent), Saruman(seancornell), Azog(GamerElite9), (Forgotten username) (Khamul), and their allies. It fell apart when the server reset. After Reset (Present) Angband majorly increased size after the reset. It was set deep into a mountain, with LonelyDork and 9koopa building. So far, it has only had to survive one actual invasion, which was against Malghull (Manwe) and his army of a thousand Elves. It was too much, and the server couldn't handle it, since the Ologs and Elves (And their thousands of thousands of arrows) together caused a large amount of lag, so the battle was called off, but Angband survived either way. The players living in Angband often change, but so far, it has no permanent people living besides Melkor(9koopa) and Gorgum(LonelyDork). Ranking Angband Orc: The start of Angband. Has at least 50 alignment with Gundabad, Angmar, and Mordor, and has access to the forges, the dining room, and shops. You will be assigned to your chief as well. Angband Uruk: A tier up from Orc, the Uruk needs 150 alignment with Gundabad, Angmar, and Mordor, and is given one set of Black Uruk armor upon promotion, and has access to everything Angband Orcs have. Optional Ranks/Jobs Angband Guard: This job is gained for having 400 alignment with the 3 factions listed earlier, and the guard will have to defend if there is any invaders. If there is trouble makers in Angband, the guards will be called upon to kill them. They earn 50 coin or 500 server cash if they succeed in killing the trouble maker. If there is an invasion, they earn triple that if they succeed. Butcher: The job is gained by having 250 alignment with the 3 listed factions, the butcher is literally a butcher. They have the job of keeping the animals and killing all but 2 of each so they can be bred. The pay they earn depends on how much they want to sell their meats for. Note: Selling to the server will get much less pay. Farmer: The job is gained by having 200 alignment with the 3 listed factions. The farmer is in charge of making crops for Angband, since the dining hall will constantly run low. The pay they get is similar to that of the butcher. They are also in charge of making drinks if they so chose. Smith: The smith is in charge of making armor and weapons. To be edited! Advanced Ranks Chief: '''Each group of orcs has a chief that they follow. To be a chief, gain acceptance from a captain or higher, and have 450 alignment with the 4 listed factions. On promotion, they will get a chief skull staff. They will also be assigned to a captain. '''Captain: Every 3 chiefs has one captain. The captain commands the chiefs. To be a captain, a General must think that you are worthy. General: The amount of Generals varies. Generals have to manage all the Captains. A General can only be picked by Morgoth, Gothmog, or Sauron. List of current Generals: * LonelyDork(Gorgum) The Generals are able to access the Order of Shadows room, and practically anywhere in Angband. In Order of Shadows meetings, the Generals are permitted to attend, and may bring any captain that is online. Generals command the Captains, and are higher than the Chiefs and normal orcs, but they do not directly command them. Instead, the General commands Captains, who they can call upon to bring their squadrons.Category:Factions Category:Edits Needed Category:Evil Factions